


Phoenix

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles fluff a la Sweet Home Alabama, Supernatural Fluff, fluuffffffff, this was my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: You and Jensen had met at the Phoenix convention three years ago, to the day. You had accidentally plowed right into him while you were on a mission looking for your best friend Y/F/N. As you stare out the passenger window of the vehicle you’re in, a reminiscent smile finds its place on your face as you drift back to the day that started it all.





	Phoenix

Y/F/N had said she wanted to go look at one of the vendors she’d been eyeing for a day or so and that she’d be back shortly while you were trying to choose between buying a new beanie or a new shirt. You glanced at your watch, wondering where on Earth y/f/n had wandered off to; it had been nearly half an hour and you were beginning to question if she’d gotten lost.

After finally deciding on the beanie, you head out on your mission to find y/f/n. You’re kind of in a hurry because you know that Jensen and Jared’s panel is coming up, and you turned a corner only to have your nose collide (and rather roughly you remember) with something firm, causing you to rebound and fall to the ground oh, so gracefully. The solid something you had bumped into let out an “oomph!” as you started to apologize profusely, keeping your eyes down out of sheer embarrassment.

“Ow! Oh man, I’m so sorry dude! I’m such a freaking klutz. I can’t even turn a corner right. I wasn’t even loo-” you were rambling and you knew it, but then you heard it. The person you had run into cut you off with a deep laugh that vibrated through his entire being. It sent a wave of goosebumps over your skin. You knew that laugh; you loved that laugh.

Your mind went blank as your eyes finally decided to look at the person you had run into, letting your eyes move from the floor to his boots; if you had any doubt that this was who you thought it was they were quickly put to rest as you continued up, taking in his handsomely bowed legs that you’d fantasized about for years. Letting your eyes continue their trail up to his face, they roamed over his broad shoulders and firm chest, the very chest you had slammed your nose into not even minutes before, causing your cheeks to turn a slight shade of pink at the thought. As your eyes went up to his lips (oh those sinful lips you just wanted to kiss) you caught his tongue subtly running across his lower lip, causing your thoughts to wander into dangerous territory, and your cheeks and ears to burn a deep shade of red.

You finally locked eyes with his green ones, your mind suddenly void of anything resembling a coherent thought. His eyes, in person, were beyond anything you’d ever seen. Candy apple green? Grass green? Emeralds? Words don’t exist that can label what incredible shade of green his eyes really were. Before your mind had time to wander anywhere else, he gave you a smile that was so genuine and wide that his eyes crinkled in the best way, making your stomach knot; the air was knocked from your lungs, and in that moment you realized just how gone you really were.

“Oh my god, no this is completely my fault! I should have been paying better attention to where I was going. Shit, here let me help you up. I’m Jensen, by the way,” he said as he reached down to help you stand up. When his hand touched yours, it was like electricity was coursing through both of your bodies, causing you both to look at each other with wide eyes, your heart beating wildly.

“H-hi, I uh, I know who you are. Um.. I’m y-y/n. And seriously J-Jensen, it’s, um, totally m-my fault. I’m, uh, looking for my, uh, friend y/f/n, and I, uh, guess I kind of got distracted with th-that and just wasn’t paying attention,” you muttered as you quickly glanced around the room half hoping to see her walking towards you so you could stop embarrassing yourself further. “I’m hoping to, uh, find her soon so we can find good seats for, um, your panel actually.” You added on shyly, turning back to him, only to find his eyes glued to your lips, a faraway look on his face. “Jensen? Hey, uh, you okay?” you asked as you giggled and waved a hand in front of his face causing him to snap out of it, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Umm… uh… did you just… yep… you did?… okay, never mind,” he reached back and rubbed the back of his neck, as his failed attempt at forming a complete sentence caused you to burst into another fit of giggles, his face turning an even darker shade of red, and his laugh soon joined yours. “I’m sorry about that I, uh..” his eyes drop to the floor as he nervously laughs again, quieter this time.

“Jensen, are you checking me out? Wait… are you nervous? You have absolutely no reason to be nervous!” You couldn’t believe it. Jensen freaking Ackles, the man you had wanted to meet for the past three years, the man who kept you alive through one of the worst years you’d had in a really long time, the man who had ruined all other normal, actually attainable men for you, was checking you out, and you were making him speechless. Holy shit.

“Is that bad? I just, you’re just... I can’t explain it y/n. I just, I feel like I need to get to know you. I’m drawn to you. I’m sorry if that sounds weird.”

“What do you mean? No that’s not bad! You’re Jensen freaking Ackles. You’re massively famous, and you just, you just don’t notice girls like me. I’m nothing special, and you? Well… you’re you!! You are even more gorgeous in person and have a million girls swooning at the thought of meeting you. I’m just having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I’m even talking to you right now!” Now it was your turn to laugh nervously, avoiding eye contact as you felt his eyes boring into your face.

“What do you mean you’re shocked I’m talking to you?? You’re by far the most beautiful woman I’ve seen here, and as I said, I’m drawn to you. I’m freaking nervous about talking to you right now. I just wish I had all day to talk to you, ” he said to you as he hesitantly reaches out and touches your hand. You let him lace his fingers with yours, your heart soaring at the simple gesture of affection.

He slowly, almost painfully, tore his eyes away from your face to glance at his watch; he did have a panel with Jared coming up that he needed to get to. When his eyes returned to your face, you were looking back at him, your y/e/c eyes locking with his green ones, realizing that the private moment you two were having had to come to an end.

“Umm... I really hate to say this, but I really need to get going. Jared and I have our panel here soon, and he’d never let me live it down if I was late again. However this time, I would have a legit excuse. I really don’t want to say goodbye just yet,” he added with a smile.

“Neither do I. But you should go. I’ll be there with y/f/n if I can find that damn woman before next year,” you respond, a smile tugging at your lips as well. “I’m just really glad I met you.”

“Me too; you have no idea! Okay, how about this. Give me your phone and I’ll text myself, so you have my number and I have yours. I would love to be able to call you later tonight?” As he texted himself from your phone, you heard his ding in his pocket, signaling that he received the text. He gave you your phone back, smiled, and quickly leaned forward to kiss your cheek. As he pulled away he said, “Bye y/n, it was really nice to meet you.” With that he walked away, your cheek still burning where he had kissed you.

As you stood there, probably smiling like an idiot with your fingers glued to your cheek, you suddenly heard someone calling your name from behind you. You turned to face y/f/n, completely oblivious to what had just happened. “y/n, you okay? You look as if you’ve just won a free pass backstage or something like that. Wait. You didn’t win backstage access or anything did you?!?!?”

“Yeah, definitely something like that, y/f/n,” you started, a wide smile covering your face. You followed quickly with a complete recap of what she had missed out on, not sparing a single detail. Right as you got to the part where you had caught Jensen checking you out, your phone went off notifying you of a text message.

“Pause the story dude!! Oh my Chuck y/n, what if that’s him?!?! ”

“If you’ll calm down for five seconds I’ll let you know.” you giggled as you pulled your phone out of your pocket. Your heart almost stopped as you saw what was on your screen. You had a new text message from the man who had your heart from the first five seconds you’d known him.

*Jensen: _Hey beautiful :) panel’s about to start. Hope I find you out there. So glad I met you today. :)*_

And the rest, they said, was history.

——–

You are so caught up in remembering the day that you and your boyfriend met that you almost forget the fact that you are blindfolded and are completely unaware of where he’s driving you. Jensen had told you that he was taking you somewhere to celebrate the anniversary of the day you two met, but he wanted it to be a secret. “The second best day only to when you said yes to being my girlfriend,” is what he had told you when you asked why he wanted to do something on this day every year.

You trusted Jensen, so when the car suddenly stopped and you hear him turn it off, followed by the noises of him getting out of the car and walking around to help you out, you are excited to see what he has in store for you. Your stomach suddenly grumbles and you realize how hungry you are.

“Jay, my stomach is getting angry with me. Not that I don’t trust you, but I hope this surprise involves food.”

“Y/n, you just said you trust me right?“ You opened your mouth to answer but he continued before you could, "Do just that; trust me. We have to make this stop first and then we’ll be on our way to dinner. I promise you’ll love it.”

“Okay, I guess I can trust you. But just this once.” you smirked as he takes your hand and leads you into a dark building. From what you could hear, no one else was there, and you become curious as to why this stop could be so damn important.

Suddenly you feel Jensen’s presence in front of you; you feel his minty breath mingling with yours as he leans forward, reaching behind you to place his hands on the blindfold. “Y/n, I know you think that it’s not necessarily important that we do something exciting every year to celebrate the day we met, but it’s a really important date for me. For me, that was the day my entire world changed. That day I met the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I surprisingly didn’t screw things up with her too badly and she even has decided that giving me a chance to be her boyfriend is worth it. Which I am so happy about,” he added.

You could feel his hands shaking as they slowly tugged at the tie on the blindfold, causing it to fall away from your face. The room you are in is still dark, but there’s a single light shining on you and Jensen, causing him to be the only thing you can see. His green eyes that have entranced you from day one meet yours, and you see his shimmering with unshed tears. “That day, I knew that there was no going back. Your y/e/c eyes being the first thing I saw when we collided, I was instantly sucked in, gone forever. I knew in that moment that I had to have you in my life, and now I can’t imagine spending my time with anyone else except you. I love you so much, y/n, I can’t even begin to imagine my life without you, and I don’t even want to. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me, and being the man you deserve.”

He glanced down for a second as he gingerly reached out and nudged your hand with his, intertwining his fingers with yours, just like he did that first day. When he looked back up, a smile was on his face as he brought your hand to his lips and brushed it feather-light across your knuckles.

As he pulled your hand away from his lips, he slowly dropped to one knee, looking up at you with more love and adoration than you had thought could exist in one person. He then squeezes your hand a little tighter, “y/f/n y/m/n y/l/n, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me, and making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?”

You fling yourself into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck, “of course I will marry you, Jay!” You beam as tears start to make their way down your cheeks as you kissed him then, showing him in that one kiss just how much you loved him back. Before you can take it further though, he pulls away and stands up, tugging you up with him and cupping your face in his hands. Gently, he wipes away a stray tear, smiling as he looks into your eyes. You are suddenly very confused, especially when Jensen looks at you with one of his smiles that tells you he’s up to something.

“What are you up to Jay? I know that look. What’s going on?”

“Well you see, in order to be ‘officially’ engaged, you need a ring don’t you?” What?! In all of the excitement of him proposing you had completely ignored the fact that he in fact did not have a ring. What the hell??? "Uh, right. Did you, not get one?” you ask almost timidly, afraid of what he might say.

“Well you see sweetheart, I looked and looked, and kept finding rings I thought you’d love. I just could not for the life of me make a decision. So I thought to myself, well, why not let her choose?” And as he finished his statement, you saw lights begin to turn on all around him, revealing the upscale jewelry store you were currently standing in the middle of. “I want the ring you wear to be perfect, y/n. Pick whichever one you’d like,” he said, a huge smile appearing on his face as he led you to one of the display cases, seeing your eyes light up while looking at all the different rings.

After a few minutes of looking around, you finally find one that is absolutely perfect. You had always wanted a ring like this, and when you pointed it out to Jensen and whispered, “that’s the one,” he gladly has the assistant take it out of the case. Eager to see it on, he slips it on your finger, both of you surprised that it was a perfect fit. He pulls you close to him, wrapping his arms around your waist, watching you admire your engagement ring and placing a kiss to your temple, “So,” he smirked. “how does it look, future Mrs. Ackles?”

“It looks absolutely perfect, Jay. I love you so much,” you respond as you turn to look him in the face.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he whispers as he smiles and leans in to kiss you.


End file.
